


Ti regalerò una rosa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosa rossa della luna [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic Collection, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic sulla Mamoru/Usagi.





	1. Rosa e luna

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
SAILOR MOON Mamoru Chiba/Usagi Tsukino Abat-jour  
Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: #3, Sailor Moond, Mamoru/Usagi:  
Qualcosa su questa frase:  
"Alla fine, sarà solo una tua decisione."  
Pacchetto: 2. INFORTUNIO: uno dei personaggi si fa male (come, decidete voi). La terribile conseguenza è il riposo forzato.  
Limitazioni tra cui scegliere:  
a) A si prende cura di B, ovvio

Rosa e luna

La luce dell’abat-jour illuminava la camera da letto.

Mamoru era steso su un fianco, il petto fasciato, le bende sporche di sangue. Nella penombra i suoi capelli avevano sfumature verde scuro.

“Quindi per due settimane non potremo combattere. Vorrei poter dire che sono contenta, ma… Le ragazze come faranno?” domandò Usagi.

Mamoru le accarezzò la guancia, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Non puoi trasformarti ed andare a combattere con una gamba rotta. Metteresti in pericolo te stessa e gli altri” le ricordò.

Usagi alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo negli occhi, i suoi lunghissimi capelli biondi avevano alcune ciocche che brillavano argentee.

“Finisco sempre nei guai” sussurrò.

Mamoru scosse la testa, accarezzandole le labbra col pollice.

“Finiamo. Sono io quello che viene posseduto. Una cosa posso promettertela, però. Se ti lascerai andare a questo riposo forzato, mi occuperò io di te. Non tornerò nemmeno in America, per un po’ staremo insieme, solo tu ed io” mormorò.

Le flessuose e lunghe gambe di Usagi fremettero sotto il lenzuolo candido, quella ingessata pesava sul materasso, creando delle pieghe.

Usagi inspirò il profumo di rose che veniva da lui e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo.

“Questa prospettiva mi alletta molto” mormorò in un sospirò.

< Voglio godere ogni momento con te, perché il pensiero di un’eternità senza di te al mio fianco, o solo col tuo spettro, mi distrugge > pensò.

“Alla fine, sarà solo una tua decisione. Come sempre, seguo te… mia principessa della luna” sussurrò Mamoru.

“Mio principe…” mormorò Usagi in un fil di voce. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

Il suo corpo ignudo fremette, mentre s’intrecciava a quello di lui, le dita di Mamoru le sfiorarono uno dei seni.

Mamoru si mise sopra di lei, facendola stendere, attento a non colpire la gamba ingessata, ignorando le fitte al petto e arcuò la schiena. Guardò la pelle pallidissima di lei risaltava sull’aureola di capelli, le ciocche luminose creavano dei giochi di ombre sul corpo di lui.

Gli occhi blu intenso di Mamoru brillarono.

“Sicura?” domandò lui, mentre lei gli stringeva i fianchi con le dita.

“Aiutami a decidere” sussurrò Usagi.

Mamoru annuì, si arcuò ed iniziò a divorarle il petto di baci, affondando nella morbidezza di lei.

La pallida luce dell’abat-jour venne spenta.


	2. Giocatori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okrgJDePftI  
Prompt: - Mamoru/Usagi, Mamoru era entrato nel club di basket, lei in quello di pallavolo. Anche se erano in squadre diverse finivano sempre per incontrarsi e scontrarsi.

Giocatori

“Ehy, testa buffa, hai di nuovo sbagliato spogliatoio. Questo è quello degli uomini” disse Mamoru. Si posò un asciugamano sulla spalla e ridacchiò.

Usagi arrossì, stringendo a sé la sacca dei vestiti.

“Ancora tu!” gridò.

Mamoru ridacchiò, la raggiunse e le diede qualche pacca sulla testa.

“Sì, odango. Sempre io! Se sapevo che ero destinato ad incontrarti di continuo mi sarei iscritto nel club di pallavolo con te” disse.

Usagi saltò all’indietro.

“Prima di tutto, la mia squadra è solo di ragazze. Secondo un lampione come te solo il basket può fare” abbaiò. Il suo sguardo si posò sul petto muscoloso di lui e sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare vistosamente.

“Mi chiedo come mai ti continuino a farti allenare nonostante i tuoi voti. Credevo fossero più severi in questa scuola” borbottò Mamoru, arrossendo allo sguardo di lei.

“Spero di non incontrarti di nuovo!” gridò Usagi, correndo fuori dallo spogliatoio.

Mamoru si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e le sue iridi blu intenso divennero più scure.

< Io spero d’incontrarti ancora, invece. Sei sempre così piena di energia che mi fai avere il buon umore > pensò.


	3. Luna blu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Sailor Moon. Qualunque cosa ti ispiri la frase 'Hai sentito mai pregare il lupo verso il blu?', tratta dalla canzone 'I colori del vento', della colonna sonora del film Disney, Pocahontas.  
Scritta su: I colori del vento; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBzmPILLmIU.  
Pacchetto: 17: Festa; Candela; Tremare

Luna blu

“La Terra è il tuo mondo?” domandò Serenity, i capelli ondeggiavano mossi dal vento. Era in piedi sulla balconata e guardava l’ambiente che brillava argentato.

Endymion si affiancò a lei, il suo mantello ondeggiava dietro le sue spalle. Seguì il punto che indicava il dito della ragazza e riconobbe la Terra sembrare un satellite in cielo.

“Sì, è come la Luna, ma molto più grande. Da noi questo regno è grande quanto un villaggio” rispose il terrestre.

Sotto di loro si udivano risatine e una bassa musica.

“Com’è?” chiese Serenity. Le sue iridi azzurre si posarono sugli ospiti e gl’invitati della ‘festa’ di Halloween che danzavano. Ognuno di essi aveva una maschera, le sailor erano travestite con delle maschere dello stesso colore dei loro poteri.

“Ci sono strade grandi come i fiumi. I palazzi sono numerosi e c’è una distinzione sociale…” spiegò lui.

Serenity iniziò a tremare, domandò con voce più bassa: “Distinzione sociale?”.

“Sì, certo” biascicò Endymion. La guardò indietreggiare, si sfilò il mantello e lo posò sulle spalle di lei.

“Voi siete troppi e non sapete come dividere le vostre risorse. Vero?” domandò Serenity, dandogli le spalle. Il vestito candido le aderiva al corpo.

“Ecco, vedi… Voi siete immortali, ma noi… I nostri figli ci servono per andare avanti nella storia” disse Endymion. La vide andare via e la seguì, cercando inutilmente di prenderle la mano nella propria.

“I vostri figli non meritano di essere più felici e non di essere semplicemente dei vostri tentativi di essere immortali” sussurrò Serenity.

Endymion deglutì e balbettò: “La-lasciami… lasciami spiegare”.

“Ci sono tanche cose che non sai” disse Serenity. Iniziò a percorrere un corridoio, accese una candela e la utilizzò per illuminare l’ambiente. “Essere mortali vi ha resi limitati”.

Rischiarò la serie di dipinti appesi alle pareti, raffiguravano mondi lontani, comete, precedenti regine.

“Tu credi che ogni cosa appartenga ai nobili? Che il loro sangue li renda superiori?

Ogni uomo ha uno spirito e un perché” domandò. Puntò la luce tremolante di una candela sulla raffigurazione di un gatto che si tramutava in una donna bellissima.

“Ogni cosa ha la sua vita. In me scorre quella dell’universo. Anche un pianeta e un filo d’erba possono essere come gli umani.

Sarete sempre mortali finché non vi ricongiungerete al tutto, chiusi nel vostro egoismo” spiegò Serenity, avanzando di un altro paio di passi.

Endymion vide che l’abitante della luna gl’illuminava un quadro, che rappresentava un lupo ululare alla Terra.

'Hai sentito mai pregare il lupo verso il blu?' lo interrogò Serenity.

Endymion sospirò e negò con il capo. “No. Hai ragione, ci sono tante cose che non so, ma tu puoi insegnarmi” le disse.


	4. Brucianti sensi di colpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Pacchetto: 7: Zucca; Lacrime; Fuoco  
Prompt: #2, Mamoru/Usagi, Mamoru non aveva mai visto sorridere tanto Usagi da quando erano tornati insieme ma non riusciva a dimenticarsi la sua faccia sconvolta dalle lacrime quando l'aveva lasciata.

Brucianti sensi di colpa

Mamoru non aveva mai visto sorridere tanto Usagi da quando erano tornati insieme, ma non riusciva a dimenticarsi la sua faccia sconvolta dalle lacrime quando l'aveva lasciata. Le lacrime di lei continuavano a perseguitarlo non soltanto nei suoi sogni. Erano sempre lì, presenti, marchiavano a fuoco la sua anima.

Lei era lì, stretta al suo braccio, come al solito luminosa come un astro e allegra come una bambina.

Indicava i bambini travestiti per la festa di Halloween che si muovevano a flotte per le strade. Si sporgeva, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano come dotati di vita propria.

Ogni tanto il giovane medico le doveva impedire d’inciampare o di sporgersi così tanto, con braccio e indice tesi, da cadere malamente. La sua testa di odango era così vispa. Lo guardava come si fisserebbe una divinità e questo faceva ribollire ancora di più i suoi sensi di colpa.

Lei lo aveva perdonato, ma lui probabilmente non ci sarebbe mai riuscito del tutto.

Usagi gli propose di comprare una zucca. Lui acconsentì. Erano rare le volte in cui le diceva di no, soprattutto quando cominciava a parlare di futuri figli, di mettere su insieme una famiglia. Lei era così piena di progetti. Negli ultimi tempi, poi, era diventato un perenne assecondarla. Sapeva che non era giusto, che spesso Usagi sapeva essere una ragazzina immatura e capricciosa, ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per salvaguardare il sorriso di lei, per non farla piangere mai più.


	5. Gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.   
Scritta sentendo: Aviators - Remains (Fallout Song | Dark Electronic); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZ1pCyFK_kY&fbclid=IwAR2ZakMe9FvKMMkutUK34c0_RBppCW3I9tB3cjZkgmgAQ6efCTXxTY8O9rk.  
Prompt: Mamoru/Usagi. Coniglio d'angora  
Bingo: Pg incontra il suo acerrimo nemico durante la cena con C

Gelosia

Usagi sbuffò diverse volte, stringendo il braccio di Mamoru con la mano. Sul suo viso c’era un’evidente smorfia di fastidio.

“Suppongo tu non sia interessata alle vicende del mio coniglio d'angora” disse Mamoru. La luce del grande lampadario si rifletteva nella gemma blu che decorava il suo collarino bianco.

Usagi negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi. “Al contrario. Lo sai che adoro come riesci a prenderti cura di un animale così delicato”. Osservò le verdure nel suo piatto e corrugò la fronte. “Inoltre lo hai anche salvato dagli esperimenti di quel laboratorio” bisbigliò, abbassando la voce.

Mamoru le sollevò il viso, posandole una mano sotto il mento.

“Allora cos’è che ti fa così arrabbiare?” domandò.

Usagi rispose: “Davvero non l’hai notata? C’è quella ragazza dai capelli blu che continua a farti la corte! Ormai è la mia acerrima nemica”.

Mamoru le posò un bacio sulla guancia. “Quando sono con te, non noto nessun’altra”.

Usagi sorrise, arrossendo.

“Ordino anche il dolce?” le chiese Mamoru.

Usagi annuì vigorosamente, aspettò che lui si voltasse verso il cameriere e ne approfittò per fare una smorfia all’altra pretendente.


	6. Ruoli invertiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Bingo: Dichiarazione d'amore + promessa  
Prompt: #3, Mamoru/Usagi, reverse au dove i loro ruolo sono invertiti quindi Mamoru è un Sailor e Usati è la cavaliera della notte.  
Si incontrano ad una festa in maschera.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTysF1E4Ft0&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR0rpp1BAAfDODRZZGZNKv9wtWwvctRa4iaYRN4InDXKq_ee_uMbH0fwirQ; Kwoon - I lived on the Moon.

Ruoli invertiti

Mamoru scivolò all’indietro, cadendo oltre il parapetto del palazzo.

< Sono riuscito a difendere la principessa in visita e a restituirle il cristallo della sua anima, ma adesso le mie energie sono finite > pensò.

La luce della luna illuminava la reincarnazione del suo principe, che stava precipitando. Il suo corpo, coperto da una divisa scolastica giapponese, era pallido alla luce argentea.

Una rosa si andò a conficcare nella parete.

< Sì che era stata una serata così bella. Ho persino danzato con quella creatura più simile a una dea, era lei la vera principessa di questo ballo in maschera indetto per Natale > pensò Mamoru, perdendo i sensi.

‘

_Colori si confondevano, mentre persone coi visi coperti dalle maschere danzavano, sfiorando le loro mani. Ampi vestiti morbidi, completi raffinati, risa e calici di cristallo colmi di spumante._

_La giovane aveva un lungo vestito bianco e dei capelli color dell’oro._

‘

Mamoru mugolò nell’incoscienza.

Un mantello nero ondeggiava, svolazzando.

La donna col cilindro lo afferrò al volo, stringendolo a sé. Aveva il viso coperto da una maschera nera come i suoi morbidi vestiti. Condusse il guerriero sailor al tetto del palazzo e lo posò delicatamente su una panchina di marmo, tra due colonne.

“Ti prometto che ti proteggerò sempre” sussurrò, posandogli un delicato bacio sulle labbra. “Perché ti amo” si dichiarò al giovane incosciente.


	7. Duello per amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Sailor Moon: Mamoru/Usagi e Seiya. Promt: duello all'ultimo sangue. (Ovvero se Seiya Taiki e Yaten fossero esistiti nel regno argentato, con o senza la principessa Kakyu).  
What if.

Duello per amore

Mamoru si tenne il fianco ed indietreggiò, il sangue gli aveva macchiato la veste e il mantello rosso sulle sue spalle era strappato.

“Arrendetevi, principe. L’amore della principessa sarà mio.

Sono in netto vantaggio” disse Seiya. Aveva i lunghi capelli neri legati in un codino ed i suoi vestiti erano argentei. Il mantello brillava alla luce delle lampade, mentre ondeggiava alle sue spalle.

La spada di Mamoru era scheggiata, mentre quella dell’avversario era luminosa.

< Un umano come te, che viene da un pianeta insignificante come la Terra, non può ambire alla mano della principessa della luna.

Fatti da parte! Oggi è la festa dell’amore, il momento ideale per chiedere finalmente la mano alla mia diletta > pensò Seiya.

“Mai” esalò Mamoru, cadendo in ginocchio.

Seiya sancì con voce seria: “Peggio per te”. Alzò la spada.

Serenity corse giù dalle scale, tenendo la veste sollevata con una mano. Perse una scarpa sui gradini di marmo, ma riuscì a raggiungerli.

“Fermi!” gridò, mettendosi tra i due. Alzò le mani e singhiozzò. “Ti prego, non fargli male” gemette.

Seiya impallidì, abbassando l’arma.

Mamoru si alzò in piedi a fatica e abbracciò da dietro la principessa.

“Vi prego. Non voglio perdere questo duello. Il vostro amore è tutto per me” sussurrò.

Serenity negò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi codini biondi. Si voltò e lo guardò negli occhi, le punte dei suoi capelli brillavano di luce propria.

“Non dovete vincerlo. Voi già lo possedete” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

Seiya conficcò la spada nei ciottoli dell’ampia strada che portava al palazzo della luna.

< Avete già deciso, dunque? Non c’è spazio per me nel vostro cuore > pensò, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.


	8. Passeggiata lunare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: # 1, Mamoru/Usagi, passeggiata sulla Luna  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Bad Romance (Male Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzsKFi_0EoE  
What-if.

Passeggiata lunare

Usagi girò su se stessa, facendo ondeggiare i lungo abito bianco. I suoi capelli dorati brillavano di riflessi argentei, erano così lunghi da creare uno strascico alle sue spalle.

“Avresti mai pensato che avremmo potuto ricostruire il regno argentato?” domandò.

< Mamoru ha fatto di tutto per farmi felice. Ha addirittura cambiato il futuro.

Non voleva che fossi la regina triste di Neo-Crystal-Tokyo. Ha voluto che fossi di nuovo la gioiosa regina della luna, com’ero in un’altra vita > pensò, aggrappandosi al braccio dello sposo.

Il re le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Penso di poter fare qualsiasi cosa se è per te” la rassicurò.

Usagi piegò le labbra sottili e rosee in un sorriso.

“Ti amo” sussurrò.

Mamoru le rispose: “Anche io”.

Di fronte a loro si stagliava il grande palazzo argentato, illuminato dalla luce del sole riflessa sulla Terra.

Il viottolo lunare che portava al castello era illuminato da una fila di splendidi lampioncini.


	9. Sedotta dalla luna oscura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Mamoru/Usagi: Un nuovo nemico è riuscito ad oscurare la luna e Usagi sta iniziando a cambiare e ha paura di quello che sta diventando  
Scritta sentendo: 【Nightcore】 Senpai [deeper version/lyrics]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YASJueAd7kk.

Sedotta dalla luna oscura

Usagi avanzò lungo il corridoio buio, il suo vestito bianco scivolava lungo il pavimento.

‘

_“Usagi, si può sapere cosa ti sta succedendo? Ultimamente non fai altro che litigare con tutti”._

_“Sei stata crudele! Non è vero che sono una quattrocchi!”._

_“Co-cosa vuol dire? Non puoi davvero avermi fatto una carognata del genere”._

‘

La voce delle altre sailor le rimbombavano nelle orecchie.

‘

_“Ultimamente non fai altro che evitarmi. Sei fredda, distaccata. Io non ti riconosco più” gemette Mamoru._

‘

Usagi si fermò davanti alla finestra e alzò lo sguardo.

< Da quando la luna è stata oscurata, qualcosa in me è cambiato. Non sappiamo niente di questo nuovo nemico.

So solo che ho paura di quello che sto diventando. Mi sento sempre più attratta dal lato oscuro >.

Piegò le labbra in un sorrisetto storto.

< Non mi dispiace veder soffrire chi mi ha sempre preso in giro. Non sono più la stupida ed imbranata del gruppo.

Se non fosse per Mamoru, il cambiamento sarebbe già completo. Solo che non riesco ancora a vederlo soffrire. Ho paura di perdere il suo amore > rifletté.

“Mia regina” si sentì chiamare. La luna sulla sua fronte era diventata nera e capovolta.

“Oh, eri tu senpai, allora. Stai cercando di cambiarmi?” domandò, addolcendo il tono in modo eccessivo. Intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena, piegandosi in avanti.

Damian sorrise.

“Senpai?” domandò.

Usagi cinguettò: “Insegnami a non aver timore della giustizia” sussurrò.

Damian si passò la mano tra i corti capelli argentei.

“Come desiderate, mia signora” sussurrò.


	10. Petauro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Mamoru/Usagi, “Stavo pensando..” “Oh no, non fare quella faccia.”

Petauro

Usagi scorreva lo schermo del cellulare muovendo il dito su e giù. Si fermò, sorridendo.

Era sdraiata su un divanetto rosa, stesa a faccia in su, dimenando i piedi.

Mamoru notò che la giovane stava alzando lo sguardo su di lui, infilò il segnalibro e abbassò il testo.

“Mnh?” domandò.

Usagi sussurrò: “Stavo pensando...”.

Mamoru assottigliò gli occhi.

Usagi si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò al suo divanetto.

< Oh no, non fare quella faccia. Quando quella faccia è sempre un problema > borbottò Mamoru mentalmente. Sospirò pesantemente.

“Dimmi” la invitò.

Usagi gli mise il cellulare davanti al viso, la luce che emanava si rifletté nella gemma blu che teneva Mamoru al collo, all’altezza dei volant della sua camicia bianca.

“Potremmo adottare un Petauro. Guarda che carino! Guarda che occhioni!” trillò Usagi, saltellò sul posto.

Mamoru le rispose atono: “Sono animali notturni dell’Oceania”.

Usagi posò una mano sul fianco e gonfiò le guance.

“Però è carino” piagnucolò.

Mamoru si sporse e le accarezzò la testa.

“Ti comprerò un cagnolino, testa ad odango” mormorò.


	11. Non è solo destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Sailor Moon: UsagiXMamoru Prompt: a volte mi chiedo se le cose sarebbero andate nello stesso modo, se il destino non avesse deciso per noi...

Non è solo destino

Usagi era intenta a infilare delle perline in vetro colorate in dei fili, dando vita a delle collane. Se le provava sul petto, guardandosi nello specchio.

Mamoru la osservava appoggiato contro la parete.

“Oggi ti vedo parecchia pensierosa. Sei preoccupata?” domandò.

Usagi giocherellò con una perlina azzurra, dalle venature blu e la sollevò, guardandola controluce.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che io sia preoccupata?” gli chiese.

Mamoru rispose: “Stringi le labbra fino a renderle bianche quando sei inquieta”.

Usagi serrò il pugno intorno alla pela e sospirò.

“A volte mi chiedo se le cose sarebbero andate nello stesso modo, se il destino non avesse deciso per noi...”.

Mamoru si staccò dalla parete, chiedendole: Cosa intendi?”. La raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lei.

“Se mi avresti amato lo stesso…” mugolò la giovane.

Mamoru le posò un bacio sulla testa, sopra i capelli biondi.

“Io mi innamorerò sempre di te” la rassicurò.

“Perché così vuole il destino” gemette la giovane, mentre gli occhi le diventavano liquidi.

Mamoru le prese le mani nelle proprie e la guardò in viso.

“Io ti amo perché sei stupenda e speciale. Il destino non ha voluto così, era il nostro amore così vero da riscriverlo” mormorò.

Usagi gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

Arrossì, sussurrando: “Non si può non amare qualcuno come te”.


	12. Vite passate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
Prompt:  
Sailor Moon, Mamoru-Usagi: "Esiste l'estate sulla Luna?"  
Reincarnation au + A perde una ciabatta tra le onde. B si offre di portarlo in spalla + le dita tra i capelli

Vite passate

“Non avresti dovuto disturbarti” borbottò Usagi. Fece aderire il petto contro la schiena di Mamoru, che indossava una maglietta blu scuro umida di sudore. Alzò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi codini color dell’oro, i cui odango fecero ondeggiare l’ampio capello di paglia che indossava.

Mamoru le rispose: “Non è colpa mia se sei imbranata, testa ad odango. Solo tu potevi riuscire a perdere la ciabatta nell’oceano”.

Usagi sbuffò sonoramente.

“Può capitare a chiunque” brontolò.

< Si è offerto di riportarmi in hotel in spalla. Alle volte è veramente cavalleresco come un principe, peccato che poi rovini tutto facendo così > pensò.

‘

_“Esiste l’estate sulla luna?” domandò Endymion seduto sul prato._

_Serenity gli sorrise._

_“No, lì è tutto immutabile. Non cambia mai niente. Per questo amo così tanto la Terra”. Si sporse e gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli. “Come amo te”. Aggiunse._

‘

Usagi scosse il capo e batté le palpebre. Guardò il capo moro di lui e gli passò le dita tra i capelli.

< Un po’ sudati, ma comunque morbidi” rifletté.

Mamoru arrossì, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali da sole.


	13. Luna di miele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Sailor Moon, Mamoru-Usagi: Moon Dream, una luna di miele da sogno

Luna di miele

Usagi si stese sul materasso ad acqua ridacchiando, guardando il soffitto.

“Non ci posso credere! Siamo sposati e…”. Dimenò i piedi eccitata e batté le mani, gli occhi le brillavano e le sue gote erano arrossate. “… siamo in luna di miele. Assurdo!”.

Mamoru si chinò e la guardò in viso. I lunghi capelli della ragazza ricadevano sciolti sulla superficie di plastica blu, al cui interno si vedevano le bolle create dall’ossigeno insieme al liquido.

“Anche io sono felice” sussurrò.

< Durante il viaggio non si è mai lamentata del caldo assurdo dovuto a questa estate. Nonostante si capisse che moriva di fame in aereo non ha piagnucolato.

Si può dire che abbia avuto un comportamento esemplare come non mai.

Sprizza gioia da tutti i pori ed è bellissimo poterla vedere così > pensò. Le schioccò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Ti va se faccio salire in servizio in camera? Magari con dell’acqua fresca” propose.

Usagi gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Sarebbe perfetto” disse con trasporto.


End file.
